tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Eighth Camp
Nalyd Renrut's Eighth Camp is the newest camp from Nalyd Renrut! Contestants SIGN UPS ARE CLOSED - STOP JOINING Team Girls #Angela - The Quiet One - Fanny #Isabella - The Beautiful Girl - Christinahorst.2018 #Kathie - Nalyd's Biggest Fan - Nalyd Renrut #Nalyd - The Accident-Prone Strategist - Nalyd Renrut #Ravioli - The Not-Really-Evil-But-Kinda-Depressing Twin Pixie- Sunshineandravioli #Sam - The Sassy Girl - TDA ROCKS #Sunshine - Everyone's Favorite Ravioli Pixie - Sunshineandravioli Team Eight #Derek - The Class Nerd - TDA ROCKS #Frosti - The Heavy Eater - higgnkfe #Inola Black Bear- The Rebel- UltimateTORINOR #Masterpiece - A Drawing Master-124oeo #Manic - The Scaredy Cat - Reddude #Micheal - The Evil Boy - Christinahorst.2018 #"Tyrant" - The Self-Proclaimed Ruler - Koops #Webly- The Nice Strategist- Webly Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale #Fanny - The Arch Villain - Fanny #Fluffy - The Psycopath - Reddude #Joe - The Demon - Koops #Joseph - The Lazy Antagonist - higgnkfe #Kim- The Crazy Psychopath- Webly #Porthus- The One Bound By Honor- UltimateTORINOR #Shield - He is good at anything except losing-124oeo Day One Chat Chris: Hello everyone and welcome to... NALYD RENRUT'S EIGHTH CAMP! This is gonna be an epic one! Nalyd: *is holding Ravioli's hand* It's epic we get to compete together again. :) Kathie: *jumps out of Nalyd's hoodie* :D Nalyd: *screams* Fluffy: Yop! Manic: *steps catiously* hi Frosti: Where be the food at? Porthus: *Smiles warmly* Greetings to all fellow competitors. Joe: Where am I? Derek: Hello, my name is Derek! I guess you guys are super friendly. Inola: *Smirks slightly* Not so much... Shield:I know everything! Joe: Even how to kill yourself? Shield:Not that much! Porthus: *Shakes his head* "Distasteful..." Masterpiece:*builds sculpture* Angela: *doesn't say anything* Fanny: *is analyzing the contestants* Derek: *packs things up* Man, I feel excited for this competition. Ravioli: *stares at Kathie, whispers to Nalyd* I thought you issued a restraining order against her... Sunshine: *jumps out of Ravioli's hair (XDD)* Hi everyone! I be back!!! Tyrant: I'm ready to win money! Porthus: "As long as you win it honorably, I have no objections!" Nalyd: I did, thats why I'm scared o.o Kathie: My Renny and I are going to have such an amazing time together! :D Nalyd: You do get that I'm dating Ravioli right? >.< Kathie: ... Who? o.O Sam: *walk by* Wow, I am calling my peers cause I am sure to play this game hard. Inola: *Cracks her knuckles* "You aren't the only one." Ravioli: Me, stalker-chick... Sunshine: *discreetly slips Kathie business card* You should join the National Stalkers guild. The chick who runs it is a master. (XD) Kim: I love the smell of a new season and all new kinds of B.O.! Webly: A new season has a smell? Derek: Did you know that I am the official Math club leader of my school. :) Fluffy: *walks up to Nalyd* forget you suckers, he's mine *forgets about aras* Kim: FLUFFY! IS THAT YOU? Kathie: I'm not a stalker, I'm just Nalyd's biggest fan. I even have his CD. *sings* Can I borrow a feeling? Can you spare me a jar of love? Hurtin' hearts need some healin'! Take my hand with your glove of love. Nalyd: Look, Kathie, Ravioli's my girlfriend. I like her, see? *hugs Ravioli* Are you okay? You feel really cold. *one awkward pause lately* Wait, you're always cold, never mind *whistles nonchalantly* (XD) Manic: Salutations Nalyd. Joseph: This is a bit akward... Fanny: Hello, Porthus. You seem like a worthy competitor. Porthus: *Salutes* "And a honorable one at that." Fanny: Um, yes. Inola: *Shakes her head* Micheal: Prepare to lose! Isabella: I love you all! *hugs Micheal* Micheal: GET THIS CHICK OFF OF ME! (Conf.) Ravioli: ...Nalyd has a CD...?! *facepalm* Porthus: *Glances at Isabella* "Milady, I wish you the best of luck in this contest." Sunshine: *stares at Porthus* YOU SPEAK BIG WORDS. O_O Isabella: (CONF: Do you want to know why I wrapped my arms around Micheal? I have a crush on him! I hope he knows it!) Micheal: (CONF: Isabella's.....going......down.....first!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Manic: Hi Sunshine! *protects face* you're safe... right? O_o Sunshine: Ravi made me get a rabies shot before I came here, so I should be :D Frosti: Hey Nalyd, nice to meet you. Me Frosti! Masterpiece:I need to wash this ketchup Manic: Good! Hi! :D Sunshine: Hi! :D *grabs Manic's hand and shouts to rest of camp* LOOK GUYS! MANIC AND I ARE BESTEST FRIENDS FOREVER!!! (XD) Manic: Awesome! (co0nf) I already have a best friend that is the safest person ever! (XD) Angela: (CONF) I want a friend Sassy: Team Girls, FTW. :) Derek: hello, Mania. Aww, too bad. Ieam Eight, is so winning. Sunshine: *randomly appears in the confessional with Manic, ties them together with a jumprope, grins creepily* Best friends forever... (XD) Team Girls Chat (1) Nalyd: This isn't funny. Ravioli: I beg to differ. (XD) Isabella: *cries* Kathie: Listen, Nalyd, I'm willing to forgive you for being mean to me earlier, but only if you kiss me. ^_^ Nalyd: *holds up restraining order* Kathie: *sulks away* Sunshine: *does upside-down yoga poses* Sam: I guess I can work with you people. ^.^ Nalyd: This is gonna be the best team ever! Except Kathie and Sunshine, but other than that this should be epic. Isabella: *cries harder* Sunshine: *hides in corner with Kathie, giving Nalyd puppy dog eyes* Whyyyy Nalyyyyd D: Isabella: I just wish I could switch teams with someone on Team Eight. Nalyd: Ask Chris at the challenge. And I'm just kidding, Sunshine, you know you're epic! ^_^ Isabella: :) Sunshine: HE THINKS I'M EPIC :D *skips around camp* Ravioli: You've created a monster... Nalyd: At least when she's happy she'll vote with us. And I'm gonna have to be nice to Kathie to get her to vote with us too, alright? Ravioli: ...you're still mad at me for beating you last season, aren't you? (XD) Nalyd: Not mad, kinda scared... (XD) But I figure if I do something nice for her before each vote she'll vote with us. Would you be okay if I gave her a hug or something? Ravioli: *through clenched teeth* It. Would. Be. Just. FINE. *storms off* (Conf.) Ravioli: *imitating Nalyd* Oh, Ravi, would you mind if I totally encouraged my creepy stalker fangirl? *regular voice* OF COURSE IT'S NOT OKAY, YOU JERK!!! Nalyd: *following Ravioli* Come on, Ravioli, I have to do whats best for us in the game! With Kathie's vote, you me and Sunshine would have the majority of the votes locked up. You know you're the only girl for me! Nanny Renrut: *watching* Who else would want him? >.< Nalyd: *following Ravioli* Don't you wanna go to the final two again? Ravioli: *shouts back* I don't care!!! I only join these things because of you!!! Sunshine: *skips past them* EEEPPPIIICCC :D (LOL) Nalyd: If you aren't okay with it, just say so and I won't be nice to her! *sighs, stops following Ravioli, glares at Sunshine* It worries me that you're the sanest girl I know. Isabella: (CONF: I can't wait 'till the challenge! :D) Sunshine: That's... worrisome. *waves to Ravioli* HI RAVI!!! (You know things are bad when Sunshine aknowledges it XD) Nalyd: Sunshine, you're her sister, do you think you could talk to her? (CONF) Nalyd: I cant believe I just asked Sunshine for help. (XD) Isabella: *starts writing a message* (CONF: Micheal is going to be so in love with me! :)) Team Eight Chat (1) Derek: Let's do this! Frosti: Why are we team 8? Inola: "Who knows?" Manic: Im against my bestest friend forever! D: (XD I really shoulda waited to get a bestest friend forever XDDDD) Micheal: I'll tell you why, you losers! There are 8 people on this team! Frosti: Yes Michael. You be right! Micheal: Shut up! Inola: *Glares at Michael* "Simmer down, boy." Masterpiece:we need to win this! Frosti: YES!! *pulls hotdog out of pants* Inola: *Winces* "What did I sign up for?" Manic: (conf) I know! Ill ask chris to switch with a team girls member at the challenge! :D (Isabella, im looking at u XD) Micheal: This is stupid! Inola: *Glares with renewed anger at Michael* "What did I tell you last time you talked?" Micheal: *pushes Inola* Frosti: Yo man just back off. *punches Micheal* Inola: "You would dare push the leader of a Cherokee Indian tribe?" *Hisses through her teeth* Manic: Can't we all get along? :( Inola: *Looks at Frosti* "I can fight my own battles..." Manic: *throws a safe plastic message in a bottle into the river that flows to Sunshine's camp that just say "Hi. :P" XD* Inola: *Cracks her neck and glares viciously at Michael* "Which reminds me..." Micheal: Oh no. *runs off, screaming* Inola: *Leaps for Michael, a snarl on her face* Micheal: *runs faster* Inola: *Tackles Michael, sending them both to the ground* Manic: *breaks up Inola and Michael* strop it both of you! We're a team and we can't have you guys arguing! *drops them both and runs away, worried for what the two would do to him if the caught him* Inola: *Glares at Michael threateningly* "You will not talk again, unless I s''ay so''. Is that understood?" Micheal: You can't tell me what to do! Inola: *Holds Michael down with her foot* "Is that so?" Micheal: >:P Manic: *handscuffs michael and inola* you guys have to stay like this until u get along! *runs off again* Inola: *Closes her eyes wearily* "This is not happening..." Micheal: *tries to run over to Manic* Inola: *Glances at Michael* "Temporary truce until we get the key back from Manic?" Manic: (conf) I had to do something. :/ Manic: *buries key in secret location* *sighs* its for their own good... Inola: *Looks at Manic* "In this case, something was the worst thing you could've done...Where's the key?" Micheal: Yeah! Manic: *looks down at his red 'X' he painted where it was* (conf) I need to think plans more thoroughly (out) If you guys can dig it up, it's all yours. Micheal: *finds shovels* Inola: *While digging* "Once I'm free, Manic is going to suffer from the worst curse I've given out in a long time..." Micheal: *keeps digging* Inola: *Still digging* "Of course, that's after I make sure that you remain mute for as long as I choose." Manic: *locks himself in confessional* I feel bad for the wood that is about to be shattered by Inola..... And me! D: Team Nalyd is Really Really Really Really Pale Chat (1) Joseph: I think our team name is pretty funny Porthus: *nods* "I concur." Fluffy: Our team name speaks the truth! (XD) Shield:We can win guys!!! Porthus: "Even if we don't, we will still have our honor..." Fluffy: *whistles* Porthus: "If we are to be victorious in this game, we must have a plan! Any suggestions?" Fluffy: How about we be all epic like ICIRRRRH and get second a lot? >:D Porthus: "We must give our all every challenge! Our efforts must not be wasted!" Porthus: *Glances around* "Teammates?" Fluffy: Our group seems to be antisocial! :O *squeezes Porthus* We are teh dynamic duo! Porthus: *Smiles* "Quite right." Fluffy: Why is it called Nalyd Renrut's camp when it's not Nalyd hosting? XD Porthus: *Considers the question for a moment* "Most likely to honor the tradition." Fluffy: You know, for as cute as a guy can appeal to girl with a boyfriend, your hot. :3 Porthus: *Bows majestically* "I'm honored you think so, Milady."